Earth Phoenix Slayer Magic
Earth Phoenix Slayer Magic(地球フェニックスの殺人者魔法 Chikyuu Fenikkusu no Satsujinsha Mahou) Is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Phoenix Slayer that allows the user to be able to kill any Earth Phoenix they go up against. It is utalized only by Cynteria Gouken Overview The magic is known for being one of the most unique cases of the phoenix slayer styles, since the phoenix is originally a creature of the sky, it's time on the ground is very limited, in terms of magic it means that the user must constantly absorb the earth to last him, should the user use the the stored earth then they must reabsorb more or otherwise fall victim to magic exhaustion. When the earth is absorbed into the body, the user is able to connect themselves with one piece of the ground's magnetic field, allowing them to pick up and manipulate rocks and such, though it is only within areas that the user absorbed the earth. Spells Basic Spells *'Earth Phoenix Shirek'(地球フェニックス悲鳴 Chikyuu Fenikkusu Himei) - Taking in a large amount of air, the user screams out, sending a powerful shock wave that aims at an opponet, on the way the ground beneth it breaks apart and is absorbed into the shriek, amplifying it's power to double. The impact is considered equal to the power of the earth itself, when fire at the ground in either a direct strike or sweeping motion it creates a trail or patch of earth spike that shoot out to halt an enemy advance or skewer them like a yakatori. *'Earth Phoenix Quake Fist'(地球フェニックス揺れこぶし Chikyuu Fenikkusu Yure Kobushi) - One of the basic spells, it coats the user's hand with soild earth from their body, then by the user adding vibrations to their hand creates a powerful punch that can break apart rock. *'Earth Phoenix Wing Shield'(地球フェニックス翼の盾座 C''hikyuu Fenikkusu Tsubasa no Tate Za'') Controlling the Earth beneth them, the user is able to manipulate it around his arms, crafting wing-like structures that can block off attacks thrown at them. **'Earth Phoenix:Slayer Barrage'(地球フェニックス殺人者弾幕 C''hikyuu Fenikkusu Satsujinsha Danmaku'') - While using Wing Shield, the user swings his arms, releasing very sharp rock shaped feathers that have been seen to mow down anything in their path. *'Earth Phoenix Creation:' (地球鳳凰創造, Chikyū hōō sōzō) This si the Earth Phoenix Slayer's version of Earth-Make but the creations can last longer, acting as an ally. **'Dragon:' (竜, Ryū) This creates an serpentine dragon to fight beside the creator and his/her allies. The dragon doesn't breath fire but shards of earth and dust. **'Wolf:' (狼, Ōkami) Like dragon this creates a wolf or a pack of wolves that again aid their creator and make great use of their numbers attacking from all angles at high speeds. **'Eagle:' (鷲, Washi) This creates a large eagle that swoops down and claws and pecks at the opponant's eyes to stop them fighting. **'Bear:' (クマ, Kuma) This creates an earth bear to defend it's master and beat down the enemies it faces with powerful swipes and bites. *'Earth Phoenix Weaponsmith:' (地球鳳凰鍛冶, Chikyū hōō tan'ya) This allows Cyn to make weapons from swords to axes. **'Stone Sword:' This allows Cyn to make one or two swords made out of super sharp and strong stone. The swords can look like anything she wants, due to her magic she can pull them out of the ground or rocky outcroppings or if she's feeling uncreative from her hands. **'Granite Hammer:' Like the swords and other spells under the Weaponsmith tree. Cyn can make a hammer our of granite meaning it's amazingly strong. The hammer is very heavy though even for her. **'Rock Spear:' This allows Cyn to obviously make a spear to stab enemies form a decent distance the big advantage is that Cyn can extend the shaft to impossible distances. **'Shale Daggers:' With this spell Cyn can make daggers from a type of rock called Shale. The daggers are incrediably sharp but also very brittle. Luckly they're easy to make and dont' take much magical power. *'Earth Phoenix Path Breaker:' (地球鳳凰経路器, Chikyū hōō keiro-ki) This spell creates a prism shaped wall to split an attack in two. The edges are also sharp allowing for clean breaks, the effect is also 360 degrees around. Advance Spells *'Earth Phoenix: Vortex of the earth' - By focusing the magic throughout their enitre body, the user can leviate rubble of any earth around them, creating a vortex that surrounds the user and creates a wall of rock shrapnal that can mow down anything in it's path. *'Earth Phoenix Earth Wave:' (地球鳳凰地波, Chikyū hōō-chi-ha) First the user strikes the ground and unleashes a pulse beheath the earth which in turn causes a tidal wave of rock and dirty that buries the fools in it's way. *'Earth Phoenix Granite Needles:' (地球鳳凰花崗岩針, Chikyū hōō kakōgan hari) This spell allows Cyn to make tree like structures made of granite. The branches are razor sharp spikes that can impead enemies or skewer them. Secret Art Spells Earth Phoenix Secret Art: Punch of the Golem - Is a Secret Art spell that starts by the user first placing their hands on the earth, even going so far as to seemingly dip their hands in the earth before pulling them out to reveal the gauntlets on their hands. The gauntlets are sturdy enough to withstand pressures up to 60 kilo bar and temperatures of up to 1800 Celsius while also allowing the mage to punch with strength around 30 kilobar. Category:Slayer Magic Category:Phantombeast Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Magic and Abilities